Silver Soul ou l'Âme d'argent
by Fired.Earth
Summary: A 5 ans, Harry Potter, triste enfant sans joie, reçoit une claque de trop de son oncle. Seul et la joue meurtrie, il entend une voix chaleureuse au fond de son placard. Six ans plus tard, il en ressort changé. C'est ainsi que commence son histoire.
1. Prologue

Ma nouvelle fiction.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

_Silver soul_

Prologue

Ceci est une drôle d'histoire. L'histoire d'un petit garçon qui s'enferme dans son monde. Son histoire, unique, qui bouleversera le monde. Son histoire, son cœur, son âme, sa vie.

L'hiver, c'est froid mais tellement beau. C'est ce que ce disait un petit garçon au cheveux noir, coiffés en bataille, à genou sur une chaise adossée à la fenêtre d'un cuisine. Ses grands yeux verts, bien que cachés par des lunettes, regardaient intensivement la neige tomber à gros flocons pour recouvrir la rue de son manteau blanc. C'est beau le blanc. Si pur. Le petit garçon, du nom d' Harry Potter, profitait chaque année d'un moment de tranquillité pendant que ses relatifs allaient passer une semaine chez la tante Marge pour fêter Noël. Noël... Quel est vraiment le but de cette fête? Soupirant tristement, Harry croisa ses bras et les posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et mit sa tête dessus. De le buée se forma là où sa respiration arrivait sur le verre froid. Au travers, la neige continuait de tomber. Beaucoup de neige. Et des larmes. Beaucoup de larmes. Des larmes de solitude. Les larmes d'un petit garçon perdu.

* * *

-MAUDIT GAMIN!

La voix grave et puissante de l'oncle Vernon résonna dans toute la maison. Harry baissa piteusement la tête pour ne pas voir le visage, rouge de colère, de son oncle, beaucoup plus grand et gros que lui.

-MEME PAS CAPABLE DE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE CORRECTEMENT!

CLAC!

Le bruit de la claque vint se rajouter aux grognements de l'odieux personnage. Harry tomba par terre. La trace énorme de la main énorme de l'énorme habitant apparue, rouge, sur la moitié du visage du petit garçon de cinq ans. Un filet de sang s'écoula au coin de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Pas sa faute si la pile d'assiette était trop lourde pour ses petites bras chétifs. Et évidemment, tout était tombé. Harry laissa ses larmes couler. Vernon Dursley l'attrapa par le col, l'étranglant à moitié, et le jeta dans son minuscule placard. Et, avant de claquer la porte bruyamment et de la sceller sous verrou, l'oncle Vernon lui tint informé qu'il restera ici toute une semaine. Le prix des assiettes étant égale au prix qu'ils dépensaient pour nourrir ce monstre au moins une semaine. Dans le noir, Harry laissa ses larmes tremper silencieusement le pauvre matelas, se mêlant au sang. Ça faisait mal.

« _Ne pleure pas._ »

Harry leva brusquement la tête. Scrutant sa chambre (placard serait plus exact), il finit par reposer sa joue non endolorie sur l'oreiller miteux, se disant qu'il avait rêvé et que la Magie n'existait pas, qu'il n'y avait pas de voix. Un petit rire lui parvint au oreilles. Un rire chaleureux, clair et réconfortant. Le petit brun finit par accepter cette voix et s'endormit sur le son d'une berceuse.

« _Ne pleure pas petit ange,_

_La vie n'est pas rose tu le sais._

_Mais quand quelqu'un nous tend la main,_

_Elle te sourit._

_Ne pleure pas petit ange_

_et maintenant dors._

_Je veille sur toi._

_Je veille en toi._

_Je veille à se que personne ne nous sépare mon ange._

_La vie n'est pas noire._

_La vie n'est pas blanche._

_Je préfère de loin l'argenté._

_C'est la couleur de la vie._

_La couleur des étoiles._

_La couleur de tes larmes._

_La couleur de ton âme._

_Maintenant dors petit ange. Dors, je veillerais sur toi. »_

Dans son sommeil, Harry murmura, dans un sourire, deux petits mots:

« _Silver Soul _»

Âme d'argent.

* * *

Un court prologue qui, j'espère, cous donnera envie de continuer.

Bisoux.


	2. Chapitre Premier

Bonjour à tous et à toutes et un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Elles 'mont grandement motivées pour vous poster la suite car je me demandais si vous allez apprecier cette drôle de fic'. Je certifie que cette fiction est étrange et sortie du coin le plus tordu de mon pauvre cerveau. Si jamais vous en comprenez pas un passage, faites le moi savoir. Mais vous pouvez aussi postez des gentils commentaires pour m'encourager ^^.

Encore merci et Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Silver soul_

Chapitre premier

Quand Pétunia Dursley se réveilla se matin là, elle réalisa qu'une semaine s'était écoulée et que son horrible neveu pouvait venir faire le petit déjeuner. Elle se leva tranquillement et observa son mari rabattre les couvertures sur sa tête en grommelant. Elle lui sourit, enfila ses pantoufles et sa robe de chambre et descendit les escaliers. Passant devant le placard, elle leva le verrou et frappa bruyamment, de façon à se que le petit monstre se réveille, en criant « Debout! Viens mettre la table du petit déjeuner et va chercher le journal! ». Puis elle alla dans la cuisine et commença à faire le petit déjeuner. Au bout de 10 minutes, ne voyant pas son neveu, elle commença à s'énerver. Retournant dans le vestibule, elle frappa à nouveau fortement sur la porte du placard.

BOUM, BOUM, BOUM!

Étrangement, un faible écho lui revint, lui renvoyant le son de ses coups, comme si la pièce était profonde.

_Boum, Boum, Boum..._

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'elle posa la main sur la poignée, une décharge puissante lui revint. Elle hurla et lâcha la porte pour tomber sur les fesses en se tenant la main, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Alerté par le hurlement strident de sa femme, Vernon Dursley descendit précipitamment les escaliers, aussi vite que lui permettait son poids. Il la trouva assise par terre, se tenant la main droite et pleurant avec une grimace de souffrance imprimé sur son beau visage (du point de vue de Vernon. Une girafe qui a un beau visage... On aura tout vu.). Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la releva en la prenant par-dessous les bras.

« Chérie que se passe-t-il? C'est à cause du monstre? Demanda-t-il anxieusement.

-Oui, sanglota-t-elle misérablement, il ne s'est pas levé et je suis donc aller voir. Et... Et quand j'ai voulu ouvrir la porte, une décharge électrique ma repoussé. Ça fait mal Vernon, rajouta-t-elle en regardant sa main qui tremblait.

Son mari regarda suspicieusement la petite porte du placard. Il plissa les yeux et s'approcha de la porte. Derrière lui, il entendit un faible « Vernon,non... » lui indiquant que sa femme ne voulait pas qu'il essaye de l'ouvrir. Pensant à donner une petite correction à ce monstre pour avoir blessé sa femme, Vernon Dursley attrapa la poignée brusquement. Une seconde passa. Vernon se dit qu'il avait réussit et sa femme pensait la même chose. Deux secondes passèrent. Il força plus sur la poignée et tira. Rien ne vint. Au bout de trois secondes, une violente décharge déferla et propulsa Vernon qui fit la rencontre malheureuse avec le mur derrière lui qui se fissura à cause du poids. Il s'évanouit sur le coup. Et, évidemment, tout ceci réveilla le petit Dudley qui se mit à pleurer.

Plusieurs années passèrent ainsi et le placard fut vite oublié. Quand Vernon s'était réveillé, il s'était empressé de barricader la porte de lourdes planches en bois. Aujourd'hui, on était le 31 juillet, Dudley était encore plus gros qu'avant. Du haut de ses onze ans, on pourrait le confondre avec un cochon, portant une perruque blonde. Ses parent étaient attablés devant leur petit déjeuner. Vernon lisait son journal et Pétunia écoutait la radio. En somme, une journée d'été comme les autres. Dudley s'amusait à se pavaner avec son uniforme de collège. Se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié sa canne, il se dirigea vers le petit vestibule et alla près de la porte d'entrée, où se trouvait le porte manteau et les parapluies. Il passa devant le vieux placard condamné. Là il trouva sa canne au milieu des parapluies. Tout fier, il se retourna pour aller dans la cuisine faire un petit défilé.

Mais il s'arrêta en entendant un craquement. Il se retourna et constata qu'il n'y avait personne dans le vestibule, ni les escaliers, à part lui (Et on applaudit Dudley pour cette magnifique découverte!). Il haussa les épaules et fit volte-face. Il recommença à marcher et un autre craquement survint. Prenant peur et réalisant qu'il se passait quelque chose, il se précipita dans la cuisine. Et là, il vit ses parents qui regardaient éberlués un hibou noir qui tenait un lettre dans ses serres. Ne prêtant pas d'importance à ce détail, il hurla (ce qui eu le don de faire sursauter ses parents) :

-MAMAN ! PAPA ! Y A UN TRUC BIZARRE DANS L'ENTREE!

Pétunia et Vernon se regardèrent et une seule pensée leur vint à l'esprit: Le placard ! Ils se précipitèrent dans l'entrée et virent quelque chose qui les figea. Les planches qui bloquaient la porte étaient en train de brûler. Un feu puissant les rongeaient et elles émettaient des craquements sinistres. Quand toutes furent brûlées, la poignée se tourna et la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit horripilant. Quand la porte fut ouverte, sous leurs yeux ébahis, se trouvait un petit garçon qui tenait un étrange bouquin sous le bras. Vernon et Pétunia le reconnurent tout de suite. Dudley, caché sous les jupes de sa mère, avait déjà fermés les yeux depuis longtemps, craignant sans doute que la maison explose. Ce garçon. Celui là! Le petit monstre qui avait vécu sous leur toit pendant 4 ans. Ou plus maintenant qu'ils le voyaient. Ce petit garçon brun aux yeux trop verts qui portait le nom fabuleux d'Harry Potter.

(J'ai été tentée d'arrêter là, mais je vais essayer d'être moins sadique...)

Le petit garçon chétif et maigrelet qu'ils avaient hébergé et nourri était bien transformé aujourd'hui. En effet, du haut de ses onze ans, celui là ne portait plus les affreuses lunettes rondes, les moins chères, que les Dursley lui avaient achetés. Il n'en portait plus d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux autrefois indisciplinés étaient maintenant coiffés un peu mieux mais toujours dans n'importe quel sens. Une frange de côté lui barrait le front, cachant ainsi sa célèbre cicatrice. Il portait une chemise blanche à manches courtes et un petit pull en cachemire bleu nuit sans manches du tout. Le tout était accompagné d'un pantalon noir. Une imitation d'uniforme mais plutôt classe. Le livre qu'il tenait était intitulé «_ Lois magiques depuis l'époque des fondateurs, édition 1990_ ». Pétunia regarda éberluée son neveu encore vivant après 6 ans enfermé dans un placard. Harry croisa le regard de sa tante. Un regard faible. Et Pétunia ne put plus s'empêcher de fixer ses yeux émeraudes. Au bout de quelques minutes où Vernon n'osa pas intervenir par peur pour sa femme, celle-ci ferma les yeux et s'évanouit. Vernon vira au rouge tandis que Dudley se précipita sur sa mère. Dursley senior se tourna vers le petit garçon de 11 ans avec la ferme intention de lui infliger une correction. Mais il croisa également le regard bien trop vert de ce dernier. Il s'évanouit au bout de plusieurs minutes. Dudley commença à pleurer et tourna son regard craintif vers le garçon qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Et il subit le même sort que ses parents...

[…]

Vernon se réveilla dans son lit avec un horrible mal de crâne. Il observa son réveil et jura. Il était 10H00. Il se dit qu'il ferait les courses plus tard. Il secoua sa femme qui grommela dans son sommeil. Il se leva et enfila ses pantoufles ainsi que sa grande robe de chambre verte. Il descendit l'escalier en traînant les pieds. Dans le couloir, il souleva le verrou du couloir et frappa en marmonnant assez fort pour que le gosse l'entende. Ce même gosse qui vivait ici depuis 10 ans. Tandis qu'il se préparait une aspirine, l'enfant aux cheveux noirs apparu dans la cuisine. Vernon aboya:

-Prépare le petit-déjeuner! Et coiffe moi cette tignasse espèce de sauvage!

Puis Vernon s'installa dans le salon, devant sa télévision. Le garçon, habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon trop grand pour lui, se dirigea vers les fourneaux alors qu'un sourire féroce s'affichait sur sa jolie gueule d'ange. Son plan se déroulait à la perfection...

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Un chapitre ridiculement court que ne vous en apprend pas plus que ça.

Excusez-moi.


	3. Chapitre Second

Bonjour à tous. Voici le second chapitre de Silver Soul. Il n'y a toujours pas d'action vu que c'est juste la mise en place de l'histoire. Au passage, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews. J'apprécie =).

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

Place au chapitre !

* * *

_Silver soul_

Chapitre second

Aillant reçu sa lettre de Poudlard et après avoir confirmé son inscription, Harry s'approcha de son oncle.

-Oncle Vernon, entama le petit d'une voix tranquille.

-QUOI ? Aboya le vulgaire moldu, lui crachant presque au visage.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Vernon Dursley détestait autre chose que la magie, c'était bien son horrible neveu. Ce petit monstre ingrat qui squattait sous leur toit, à lui et à sa femme. Harry le regarda un instant puis lui tendit sa lettre. Au fur-et-à mesure de sa lecture, Vernon pâlit. Puis à la fin, il vira rouge. Quand il s'apprêta à crier sur son neveu, ce dernier leva la main légèrement, dans un signe pour lui intimer le silence. Choqué de cette attitude, Vernon se tut. Harry expliqua alors:

-Avant de vous mettre en colère mon oncle, dit-il d'un ton diplomate, je voudrai vous faire part de mon avis.

Vernon le regarda comme s'il était fou. Son neveu n'avait jamais agis comme ça. Tout du moins...

-Si je pars dans _cette_ école, de un vous ne m'aurez ici que deux mois par an. Et de deux vous n'aurez pas besoin de me payer quoi que se soit. Même pas l'inscription.

L'oncle le regarda d'un œil mauvais. Harry voyant que l'éléphant n'était pas encore convaincu assena l'argument fatal.

-Et la vous-savez-quoi est interdite pour les personnes qui n'obtiennent pas leur examens de 5ème année, en dehors de l'école.

L'oncle Vernon sembla se détendre un peu. Il regarda son neveu d'un œil mauvais puis hocha la tête et partit sans toutefois lui rappeler qu'il devait nettoyer la cuisine. Harry remercia son oncle et celui-ci lui répondit d'un grognement qui ferait pâlir d'envie un canidé. Lorsque Vernon fut loin de la cuisine, le jeune Potter prit une éponge et se pencha sur l'évier. Si cette scène passait normale aux yeux des habitants de cette maison, personne ne vit l'horrible sourire vicieux s'étaler sur les lèvres de l'enfant. Ce qui aurait du être le plus dur, fut de loin très facile.

«_ Merci oncle Vernon_ » murmura le petit, son sourire toujours imprimé sur ses lèvres...

[…]

Le lendemain, un jeune garçon se tenait devant l'entrée d'un pub miteux. « Le chaudron baveur » était vieux, l'enseigne usée et délavée. La porte à moitié brulée n'invitait pas vraiment à rentrer. Mais Harry y pénétra sans hésitation. Une horrible odeur de soupe de pois lui envahi les narines. Le brun fronça les sourcils et pensa que ses vêtements allaient garder cette horrible odeur. Harry était habillé d'un col roulé assez léger, gris foncé, sans manches, et d'un pantalon noir, slim. Un collier pendait, terminé d'un pendentif représentant un petit dragon aux yeux verts enroulé autour de la Terre, tout en argent. L'enfant de 11 ans avait brossé ses cheveux impeccablement, cachant sa cicatrice sous une frange de côté. Les sorcières du bar murmuraient sur son passage des: « _regarde moi ce gosse..._ », « _Ses parents doivent être riches, il est bien habillé... _» ou autres simagrées de se genre. Harry n'y prêta pas attention et garda son masque impassible. Harry s'approcha du barman, un vieux gars qui nettoyait une chope usée.

« Bonjour monsieur, entama Harry pour attirer son attention.

-Oh bonjour mon petit, dit le vieux avec un grand sourire.

Harry lui fit un faux sourire gentil et poli en réponse.

-Que puis-je pour toi? Demanda le barman tout joyeux.

-Ce serait pour aller sur le « Chemin de traverse ». Je n'ai pas d'adulte qui possède de baguette pour m'accompagner. Pouvez-vous m'ouvrir le passage s'il-vous-plaît?

-Mais quel garçon polit, répondit le gars en posant son torchon sur son épaule. Bien sûr que je vais t'ouvrir. Allez suis moi.

Le barman quitta son comptoir pour sortir dans une petite cour derrière, rempli de poubelles. Cela n'allait pas arranger l'odeur qui s'imprégnait sur ses vêtements... L'homme tapota trois briques sur le mur et celui-ci s'ouvrit en forme d'arche. Harry inclina la tête en remerciant le vieux poliment. L'adulte lui rendit son sourire et le salua de la main tandis que le jeune partait en direction de « Gringotts ».

Harry arriva dans le hall d'entrée. Il s'avança à un comptoir et demanda à aller à son coffre. A côté, un demi-géant demandait à accéder à un coffre pour « Vous-savez-quoi ». Il essayait de se rendre discret, il essayait... Pitoyable, pensa le dernier des Potter sans tourner la tête. Il la garda vers le gobelin et il lui sourit en lui tendant sa clé. Le gobelin la prit, la regarda puis écarquilla ses petits yeux globuleux. Il leva un étrange regard vers Harry et demanda:

-Où avez-vous eu cette clé? Demanda la créature d'une voix apeurée.

-_Ma magie est ma vie, elle est mon tout, ma force, mon pouvoir, _récita Harry une main sur le cœur.

Le gobelin le regarda silencieusement puis hocha la tête.

-Bienvenue à Gringotts monsieur, souffla-t-il en inclinant la tête. C'est la première fois que je vois un élu. Veuillez me suivre. Je vous conduit vers le coffre numéro un...

[…]

Harry ressortit de la banque après une bonne trentaines de minutes écoulées. Une bourse pleine de gallions solidement tenue par sa main et il filait droit vers la boutique de vêtements dirigé par Mme Guipure. Le visage vide de toute émotion, il pénétra dans la petit boutique remplie de tissus. Presque immédiatement, après le tintement de la petit cloche, une femme replète apparu devant ses yeux. Elle était petite et souriante, vêtue tout de mauve.

-C'est pour Poudlard mon petit? Demanda-t-elle avant même que Harry ait eu le temps de parler. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Il y a un autre jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme.

Elle le poussa gentiment vers le fond du magasin. Harry avait un sourire crispé sur le visage. Il exécrait qu'on le touche sans sa permission. Les gens sont vraiment impolis. Et si il était seulement venu pour acheter une cape hein ? Est-ce que cette vieille bique l'aurait chassé ? Tiré brusquement de ses pensées, Harry n'eut pas le temps de crier au meurtre quand l'ouvrière le souleva par les aisselles pour le mettre debout sur un tabouret branlant. Elle partit dans l'arrière boutique chercher un uniforme. Le brun jeta un regard noir à la porte par laquelle était partie la femme. Un rire moqueur vint à sa droite. Harry tourna sa tête, un sourcil levé, pour tomber face à un garçon au teint pâle, les cheveux blonds, le nez en pointe. Debout également sur un tabouret bien mieux que celui du jeune Potter, le blondinet entama la conversation, négligeant l'autre couturière qui s'occupait de son uniforme fait sur-mesure.

-Salut, dit le garçon blond. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard?

-Oui, répondit Harry sèchement en détournant la tête pour fixer le mur devant lui.

Il y eu un blanc où le blond fronça les sourcils. Puis il reprit:

-Mon père est entrain de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue, dit le garçon d'une voix traînante. Ensuite, je compte...

Et Harry décrocha. Quelle vie ennuyeuse. Vraiment. Il lui rappelait son idiot de baleineau de cousin, Dudley, qui vantait toujours ce que lui n'avait pas. Ou c'est ce qu'il croyait.

-...Balai? Termina le blond avec une intonation qui indiquait qu'il avait posé une question.

Harry tourna un regard blasé vers le pâlichon. Un balai ? Il avait vaguement entendu le verbe « avoir » avant le mot « balai ». Il soupira, ennuyé.

-Oui, dit Harry d'une voix lasse.

La vieille femme revint de son arrière pièce (qu'a-t-elle fait pour être si longue?) avec son uniforme sous le bras. Il paya et fuit avant que le blond peroxydé ne continue son discours au combien passionnant sur sa vie. Il ressortit et leva la tête vers le ciel. Il se couvrait, signe qu'un orage d'été arrivait. Harry soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être mouillé. Le petit brun continua donc ses achats quand il avisa une boutique d'animaux. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, un doigt sur ses lèvres. Une pose interrogative signe d'une intense réflexion. Voulant un animal, Harry entra, ses narines assaillies par l'odeur des animaux, ses oreilles détruites par le bruit. Il fronça son petit nez délicat et déambula dans le magasin au milieu des bêtes, allant du simple rat au serpent de glace. Un hululement intelligent l'attira et il tomba sur une magnifique chouette blanche aux plumes _argentées_. Il tendit la main vers l'animal et lui caressa doucement la tête. La chouette hulula de bonheur et ses yeux bleus intelligents croisèrent ceux profonds d'Harry. Il prit la cage et la porta. Néanmoins, il ressortit de la boutique avec cette chouette mais aussi avec un chaton ailé de couleur noir qui l'avait fait gagatiser. Intérieurement bien sûr. Dame Hedwige pour sa chouette et Naamah pour le chaton qui avait les yeux de couleur _argenté_. Paré de sa chouette sur l'épaule de son chat dans les bras, Harry termina sa journée de shopping de pré-rentrée par l'achat de sa nouvelle baguette.

Il rentra chez lui le soir, fit les dernières taches ménagères qui lui restait et se coucha. Dans un mois, il rentrerait enfin à Poudlard, le château des quatre fous qu'étaient les fondateurs. Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit, un rire cristallin et magique raisonnant dans sa tête. « Silver Soul » aimait bien les moqueries sur Helga, Rowena, Godric et Salazar...

* * *

On était enfin le 1er Septembre et Harry était excité comme une puce bien que cela ne se voyait absolument pas. La cage de sa chouette dans une main et son chat assis sur son épaule, il se dirigea vers le Poudlard Express. La locomotive rouge crachait une fumée blanche légère et les cris, les rires, les pleurs emplissaient le quai 9 ¾. Le petit brun ne regardait pas avec envie les familles se faire des embrassades et des câlins. Non. Car lui aussi il avait une famille. Sa mère de substitution était Silver Soul. Son parrain était Godric Gryffondor, sa marraine Rowena Serdaigle, sa tante Helga Poufsouffle et son oncle Salazar Serpentard. Ses frères et sœurs étaient les autres « élus ». Et son grand-père était sans aucun doute Merlin. Harry tira sa grosse et lourde valise à travers un wagon dans le but de trouver un compartiment vide et éloigné le plus possible. La chance était avec lui, il trouva un compartiment vers la fin du train. Il regarda alternativement les filets à valise et sa valise qui devait peser très lourd vu qu'elle était remplie de beaucoup de vêtements et d'autant de livres. Une valise à plusieurs fonds. Il soupira et d'un claquement de doigt, sa valise s'éleva pour se poser au dessus de sa tête. Satisfait, le brun se cala confortablement sur la banquette, regarda le quai par la fenêtre puis finalement sortit un livre de sa poche qu'il agrandit d'un geste de la main. Ainsi, il se plongea dans l'intéressante lecture de « _Politique du monde sorcier d'aujourd'hui, édition 1990_ »...

[…]

Après une heure de route, lisant toujours son passionnant livre politique, Harry entendit la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrir. Ne relevant pas la tête, il avait pourtant tous ses sens en alerte.

-Bonjour, fit une voix féminine dans le but de le sortir de sa lecture.

Harry ne bougea pas, ses yeux scrutant avidement les lignes d'un paragraphe trèèèèès intéressant sur la mise en application d'une loi réfrénant les droits des créatures magiques jugées dangereuses telles que les loups-garous, les vampire ou encore les...

-S'il te plaît !

Harry grogna et décida enfin de lever la tête pour braquer un regard froid sur la nouvelle venue. C'était une fille aux grandes dents et aux épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Elle détourna le regard devant l'air menaçant du brun. Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas à parler, Harry demanda d'une voix neutre, sans sentiments.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Je...euh... Tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien.

Elle pointa un garçon joufflu derrière elle qui se dandinait de gène, la tête baissée et les joues rougies. Harry le détailla comme la fille, ce qui mit mal à l'aise les deux nouveaux venus.

-Non.

Et il replongea dans son livre avec une indifférence incroyable.

-Euh...merci.

Et les deux enfants se carapatèrent en vitesse. Harry avait souvent cet effet là sur les gens faibles. Il ricana doucement, seul dans son compartiment. Il bailla et s'endormit, la tête contre la vitre, son livre ouvert sur son ventre et une main dessus, son visage d'ange paisible.

Il ne vit ni entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau devant un blond. Ce dernier, en voyant le brun, vira ses gardes du corps, deux gros baraqués ressemblants à une espèce de troll à forme humaine. Draco, on s'en doute, ferma la porte doucement, s'asseya en face du brun qui l'avait presque ignoré dans la boutique de vêtements et l'observa. Sans le froncement de sourcil, l'ai ennuyé et les yeux froids, on dirait vraiment un ange. Tout au long de son inspection, bercé par la respiration paisible du brun, il remarqua le livre et grimaça face au titre. Comment pouvait-on lire ça ? Le temps passa et vint le moment de se changer. Le jeune Malfoy, étant déjà habillé, s'approcha doucement de Harry pour le réveiller. A peine eut-il frôler la joue que celui-ci ouvrit les yeux en grand et pointa sa baguette sous la gorge du blond. Ce dernier déglutit péniblement et le brun parla de sa voix glaciale.

-Qu'allait-tu faire?

-Te...te réveiller. Nous arrivons à Poudlard dans 10 minutes.

Le soulagement se peignit sur les traits de Malfoy fils quand Harry éloigna sa baguette pour la ranger en le remerciant platement. Le blond quitta finalement le compartiment et ils arrivèrent en gare de Pré-au-lard.

« _Le train vient d'entrer en gare. Veuillez laisser vos valises, elles seront acheminées vers vos dortoirs. _»

Une voix venait de sortir de nul part, prévenant les élèves. Harry bailla et descendit du train en traînant les pieds.

-LES PREMIERES ANNEES, PAR ICI ! hurla une voix bourrue.

Harry reconnu sans peine l'individu non-discret de la banque. Il suivit, ainsi que tous les autres nouveaux élèves, le géant à travers une épaisse forêt .

-Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit le demi-géant en se retournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant.

S'en suivit un concert de « Oooooh ! », mis-à-part Harry qui bailla à nouveau.

L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir, où l'eau lisse aux reflets _argents_. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé. Devant eux, sur la rive, s'alignaient des petits canots.

-Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança l'immense individu.

Et Harry se retrouva avec le blond, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, et deux gros gars à l'air pas très intelligent. Serait-ce des descendants des trolls des montagnes ? S'interrogea le brun.

-Tout le monde est casé ? Cria le demi-géant qui prenait à lui tout seul un bateau. Alors, EN AVANT !

Et d'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac à la surface aussi lisse que du verre. Tous avaient les yeux fixé sur la haute silhouette du château sauf peut-être notre protagoniste qui ressortir son livre politique pour continuer sa lecture sous l'œil éberlué de Malfoy.

-Tu ne t'intéresse pas au paysage ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

-J'ai vu bien plus beau, répondit platement Harry.

Ils durent baisser la tête quand les barques franchirent un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Harry ne put continuer sa lecture dans le long tunnel sombre et jura silencieusement. Ils arrivèrent dans une crique et, le livre sous le bras, Harry suivit avec les autres élèves, le géant qui les conduisait à l'entrée du château. Harry trouva un crapaud bien plus intéressant que le parc. Malheureusement, il s'avérait que c'était le crapaud de « Neville » comme l'avait désigné la brunette du train. Le garçon joufflu le remercia en bafouillant ce par quoi répondit Harry avec indifférence. Le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa alors trois fois à la porte du château.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Petit question avant de vous laisser.

Où voudriez-vous que Harry aille ? Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard ?

Tous à vos claviers !

J'attends avec impatience vos réponses.

Amicalement votre,


	4. Chapitre Troisième

Hey ! Bonjour à vous. Ce chapitre à mit longtemps à paraître parce que je privilégie mon autre fiction, « Prince des Enfers » qui me demande beaucoup de boulot. Quoique celle-ci aussi en fait... Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je reviens parmi vous avec un nouveau chapitre. Beaucoup de gens trouvent mon Harry asocial mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va grandir et s'ouvrir aux autres. C'est juste qu'il ne fait pas confiance aux inconnus : ) (**Ps: En hommage aux gens qui trouvent Harry associable, voici un chapitre rien que pour vous !**). Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews.

Bref, sinon j'ai bien pris en compte les résultats du sondage qui se départagent en deux réponses évidentes : Serdaigle ou Serpentard ? Hum, vous verrez la réponse dans ce chapitre et je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui seront déçu du choix.

* * *

Aide:

« _Pensées _» Dialogue entre Silver Soul et Harry

* * *

Ps: J'ai pour principe de ne pas conjuguer Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

Ou du moins quand j'y pense...

Bonne lecture,

* * *

_Silver soul_

Chapitre Troisième

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, dévoilant une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe verte émeraude. Peut-être avait-elle collé son oreille contre l'épaisse porte en se disant: « Je les entends, les élèves arrivent. Hé, hé, hé je vais leur faire croire que je savait qu'ils arrivaient... » Harry toussota doucement pour masquer un léger rire. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier.

« Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça le géant.

« Sans blague ! » Pensa Harry. « Comme si la vieille ne s'y attendait pas et qu'elle pensait ouvrir sur le livreur de Pizza. ». Le rire de Silver Soul résonna dans sa tête.

-Merci, Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.

Le hall d'entrée était tellement grand que la maison de ses pitoyables Dursley aurait pu y tenir toute entière et on ne pouvait apercevoir le plafond. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées sur les murs de pierres et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter les étages.

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligèrent à se serrer les uns contre les autres, ce que Harry avait du mal à supporter. Ils restèrent debout en silence, les plus peureux regardant de tous les côtés, inquiets.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante et...

Et Harry observa attentivement le sol à ses pieds. En marbre, veiné d'aubrun et de noir, solide. Magnifique sol, un des plus beaux qu'il ait vu. Dommage que la plupart des habitants ne remarque pas la magnifique œuvre du dalleur. Est-ce que cela datait de la création du château ou avait-il été rénové ? Harry pencherait plutôt pour la première solution.

-...Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Harry releva enfin la tête et vit le regard perçant de son futur professeur s'attarder sur le garçon joufflu qui avait perdu son crapaud, Neville, et sur un rouquin. Il vérifia ses vêtements et remit en place sa frange et, tournant sur lui même, le petit brun se jugea présentable avec son uniforme bien coupé. Il bailla à nouveau.

« _Sérieusement Harry..._ fit la voix de Silver Soul dans son esprit._ Tu aurais pu dormir plus cette nuit._

_-Parce que tu crois que je peux dormir avec une baleine qui sillonne la maison ?_(référence à Vernon Dursley)

Elle rigola et se tut à nouveau. McGonagall quitta la salle. Les futurs élèves commencèrent à chuchoter, se posant des questions stupides avec des réponses stupides.

-Comment font-ils pour nous sélectionner ? Demanda une fillette aux cheveux blonds.

-J'imagine qu'ils vont nous faire passer des tests. Mon grand-frère, Fred, m'a dit que ça faisait très mal, mais je crois que c'était pour rire.

Harry regarda le rouquin qui avait répondu ça, d'un air blasé. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande si son grand-frère était encore à Poudlard pour voir s'il pouvait faire ami-ami avec un mec pareil. Sérieusement, qui ferait passer des tests douloureux à des gosses de onze ans ? Certains élèves, des né-moldus principalement, commencèrent à paniquer, n'aillant jamais pratiqué la magie. Ils avaient l'air terrifiés et notre protagoniste vit la brune du train réciter tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait à voix basse et le plus vite possible. Essayait-elle de battre un record ? Harry lui jeta un regard torve et secoua la tête de dépit. Il y eut un passage où les élèves se mirent à hurler quand ils virent des fantômes traverser la salle. Ils parlaient d'un certain « Peeves » auquel il fallait donner une seconde chance. Ne se mêlant pas de la conversation, le brun bailla encore, et encore, et vit le blond du train s'approcher de lui.

-Au fait, je ne me suis toujours pas présenté. Je suis Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, fit le blond d'une traite en lui tendant la main.

Harry le regarda puis lui serra tranquillement la main.

-Et toi ? Demanda Malfoy.

Harry allait répondre quand un gloussement l'interrompit. Il tourna la tête en même temps que Draco pour voir le rouquin essayer de cacher un rire, s'étouffant avec son poing par la même occasion.

-Mon nom te fait rire ? Cracha Malfoy, hautain. Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir.

Tandis que le « Weasley » rougissait de colère et de gêne, Draco se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, scrutant l'air profondément ennuyé du brun.

-Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquente, ajouta-t-il pour Harry. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

-Hn ?

Harry lui jeta à peine un regard avant de bailler, se fichant éperdument des gens à fréquenter vu qu'il ne comptait pas en fréquenter du tout, préférant de loin la compagnie de sa famille et de ses amis élus. Les pommettes de Malfoy se teintèrent légèrement de rouge sous la colère. Un Malfoy n'est jamais ignoré ! Néanmoins, quand on repense à ce qui s'est passé chez Mme Guipure... Le blond renifla, fit un signe à ses deux gardes du corps et il s'éloigna, vexé comme un poux. Le roux à côté de lui éclata de rire et lui envoya une grande claque amicale sur l'épaule. Harry grimaça et se la frotta, Weasley ne s'en étant pas rendu compte, continuant de rire à gorge déployée. Tandis que le rouquin était presque en train de se rouler par terre, le brun s'éloigna, se camouflant dans l'ombre d'un coin, espérant ainsi passer inaperçu auprès des imbéciles. Il vit au loin le rouquin se calmer et regarder tout autour de lui jusqu'à se frotter l'arrière du crâne, étonné. Le brun laissa un sourire moqueur étirer ses lèvres et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Le professeur McGonagall était revenue. Un par un, les fantômes encore présents quittèrent la salle, traversant un mur.

-Mettez vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux élèves.

La plupart des élèves éprouvaient une sensation bizarre, l'angoisse et l'excitation emplissant leur corps. Harry était dans le même état bien qu'il ne le montrait pas. Dans quelle maison allait-il finir ? Il espérait ne pas finir à Poufsouffle, trop d'imbéciles heureux et souvent la cible des autres maisons. Pas Gryffondor, là c'était la guerre assurée contre les Serpentards et Harry n'en avait pas franchement envie, surtout que ses « camarades » le forcerait à les défendre... Pas Serpentard non plus. Là-bas, on le traiterait de futur mangemort bien qu'il soit le « Survivant ». Surtout qu'il serait aussi victime de discrimination venant des enfants de mangemorts et du fait qu'il ne soit pas « Sang pur ». Bref, il ne lui restait plus que Serdaigle. C'était une maison amie avec les autres, travailleuse et silencieuse, préférant généralement le calme à l'agitation. Parfait pour un asocial comme lui en somme. Harry sourit mentalement devant son propre commentaire et croisa les doigts (mentalement toujours). Manquait plus que de soudoyer Ernie, le Choixpeau. Pourquoi Godric avait créé un artéfact magique aussi chiant ?

Lui et les élèves traversèrent à nouveau le hall puis franchirent une double porte qui ouvrait sur la célèbre Grande Salle. L'endroit était étrange et magique et Harry ne se lasserait jamais d'observer le ciel au dessus de sa tête. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient les quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table. Le professeur McGonagall aligna les première année face à leurs camarades, les professeurs derrière eux. Harry leva la tête au plafond, d'un noir de velours et parsemé d'étoiles.

-C'est un plafond magique, murmura le brunette qui récitait ses sorts il y a à peine 10 minutes. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans l'« _Histoire de Poudlard _».

Perdu dans la contemplation des constellations et des différentes étoiles, Harry ne remarqua pas McGonagall apporter un chapeau vieux et rapiécé, d'un couleur marron douteuse. Ce n'est que quand il entendit les premières notes de sa chanson que le petit brun baissa la tête pour le regarder chanter.

Lorsque le chapeau millénaire eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle et même Harry daigna le faire. L'artefact magique s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables puis s'immobilisa à nouveau.

-Alors il suffit de porter le chapeau ? Murmura le rouquin stupide à ses côtés. Fred m'avait parlé d'un combat avec un troll... J'ai bien envie de lui casser la figure !

Sérieusement, il faudrait qu'il rencontre son frère. Ce « Fred » avait l'air assez blagueur dans son genre. Il écouta alors le professeur McGonagall commencer à lire une liste longue, très longue, contenant tous les noms des nouveaux élèves. La première à passer fut une fillette au teint rose et aux nattes blondes répondant au nom de Hannah Abbot. Elle marcha d'un pas mal assuré et s'assit sur le tabouret. Elle se dandina légèrement quand le professeur lui mit le chapeau sur la tête et sursauta quand elle entendit sa voix.

« _Ira à Poufsouffle,_ paria-t-il intérieurement.

_-Va pour le pari !_ S'exclama Silver Soul._ Si tu gagne, je t'achète le nouveau nimbus 2000. »_

-POUFSOUFFLE ! S'écria le Choixpeau.

« _Prépare tes sous, Maman _» sourit Harry intérieurement sous le grognement de Silver. La fillette alla s'asseoir à sa nouvelle table sous les applaudissements et acclamations des autres élèves de Poufsouffle. S'en suivit une longue attente jusqu'à la lettre « P ». Le brun vit Malfoy aller directement à Serpentard, à peine le chapeau avait-il frôlé sa tête. Raison de plus pour ne pas aller dans cette maison. La brunette, qui se révéla s'appeler Hermione Granger, alla à Gryffondor. Puis McGonagall entama les noms qui commençaient par « P ». Enfin, elle arriva à Harry.

-Harry Potter ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Lorsque le brun sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans tout la salle.

-Elle a bien dit Potter ?

-_Le_ Harry Potter ?

Harry posa son royal fessier sur le tabouret, sentit Dumbledore, le directeur, se redresser, soudain captivé par la répartition. Et Ernie lui tomba devant les yeux.

« Harry ! S'exclama le Choixpeau dans sa tête.

Harry grimaça et sentit un mal de tête commencer à pointer.

-Bonjour Ernie, répondit-il poliment au vieux machin par pensée.

-Je vois que tu es en forme. Bon passons à ta répartition. Je sais déjà où tu veux aller mais on va faire le tour de tes qualités veux-tu. Bien, travailleur comme cette folle d'Helga, intelligent comme cette tarée de Rowena, courageux comme cet idiot de Godric et ambitieux et fourchelangue comme cet égoïste de Salazar. Bon, je vais te placer où tu veux hein. Tâches au moins d'essayer de te socialiser, ça te ferais du bien.

-Mouais, répondit-il.

Il entendit Ernie ricaner avant qu'il n'annonce son choix encore plus bruyamment que les autres élèves.

-SERDAIGLE ! Cria-t-il comme un bien heureux.

Harry entendit le dernier mot résonner dans le silence de la Grande Salle, dit au revoir à Ernie, le reposa et se leva. Sortant de leur transe (Qui aurait crut Harry Potter à Serdaigle ?), les élèves de Rowena explosèrent en acclamations, lui réservant la plus bruyante et la plus longue des ovations. Le préfet se leva et lui serra vigoureusement la main tandis que plusieurs élèves scandaient:

-Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous !

Bon, et bien pour la tranquillité de la maison, on repassera. Harry grogna intérieurement et vit les professeurs applaudirent encore. Le vieil homme qu'était le directeur avait l'air agréablement étonné, McGonagall, étrangement déçue et un nain de jardin, qu'il présumait être le directeur des Serdaigle, surexcité qui s'était levé sur sa chaise, poussant des petits cris de joie. Pendant le reste de la répartition, Harry observa plus attentivement les différents professeurs. Le gros géant qui les avaient amenés était en bout de table. Un imbécile pareil ne pouvait pas être professeur, n'est ce pas ? Tout du moins, Harry l'espérait. Venait ensuite le nain de jardin excité, puis le vieux Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient de malice et de joie, d'autres professeurs, un gars avec un turban et un grincheux au nez crochu, tous deux en pleine discussion. Le premier ne lui inspirait pas confiance et le second lui jeta un regard noir pour une raison quelconque.

« _Fais gaffe mon chéri,_ lui souffla Silver Soul d'une voix méfiante._ Le gars au turban n'est pas net._

-_J'avais remarqué_, répondit-il.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent répartis, le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau. Harry contempla désespérément son assiette vide, manger étant une des priorités de sa vie. Il savait apprécier la nourriture tout en restant classe et distingué dans ses mouvements, s'empiffrant de manière royale. Rien que de penser à manger, le petit brun saliva presque dans son assiette, se retenant en voyant Albus Dumbledore se lever, le visage rayonnant, les bras largement ouverts. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que de voir tous ses pauvres élèves affamés rassemblés devant lui.

-Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Et il se rassit. Harry se demanda s'il devait plutôt rire ou pleurer. Cet homme était et resterait un mystère impossible à résoudre mais ce qu'il disait était toujours important. Ou presque. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire serait de lui prescrire une cure de désintoxication à Sainte Mangouste, contre les bonbons au citron. Silver Soul rigola de son rire si unique. Les plats disposés sur la table débordaient à présent de nourriture en tout genre et le brun se jeta dessus. Enfin c'était une expression. Il tendit seulement sa main avec une rapidité déconcertante, attrapant le plat de pommes de terre sautés avant un pauvre élève de seconde année qui le voulait. Ce dernier cligna bêtement des yeux, croyant que le plat avait disparut. Un fantôme flotta au dessus de la table, regardant avec amour les étudiants de Serdaigle. Elle descendit vers les nouveaux élèves de première année.

-Bonjour, souffla-t-elle d'une douce voix. Je suis Helena Serdaigle, surnommée la Dame Grise et je suis le fantôme de Serdaigle. Bienvenue dans cette magnifique maison et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre.

Harry leva la main pour attirer son attention, sa fourchette fourrée dans sa bouche. Il avala sa bouchée et la retira quand la Dame Grise lui porta son attention.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

-J'aimerais savoir, entama-t-il. Sachant que les élèves de Serdaigles aiment beaucoup lire, et j'en fait partie, est ce que nous avons un accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque ?

Les autres nouveaux élèves hochèrent la tête, se posant le même question.

-He bien non mais le professeur Flitwitch et d'autres sont plus enclin à vous donner l'autorisation d'y aller connaissant le goût et la curiosité des Serdaigle pour n'importe quel sujet.

-Merci, remercia platement Harry.

-Mais de rien, sourit le fantôme.

Harry replongea dans la nourriture, laissant les élèves parler entre eux. Le repas finit par se terminer et Dumbledore rappela les règles que certains semblaient contourner quand il parla de la forêt interdite en tournant son regard vers les Gryffondors et spécialement deux jumeaux roux.

-... Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il y eut un blanc dans la Grande Salle. « Intéressant » pensa Harry. Mais avant qu'un mal être s'installe, Dumbledore retrouva son sourire joyeux et entama une horrible chanson. Le brun se boucha les oreilles, la mine impassible et croisa le visage neutre du professeur habillé de noir qui parlait avec celui au turban. Il le regarda, étonné de ne pas voir le fils de Potter s'extasier avec ses camarades. Harry souleva délicatement un sourcil, interrogeant implicitement son professeur sur sa réaction. Pourquoi était-il étonné qu'il se bouche les oreilles face à _ça_ ? Au final, tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents, les jumeaux roux finissant sur l'air de la marche funèbre. Le vieil homme, après s'être essuyé le coin de l'œil, les envoya se coucher. Le préfet de Serdaigle les mena en haut d'une tour, gardée par une porte en bois qui n'avait pas franchement l'air de pouvoir empêcher les intrus d'entrer. Mais le préfet le démontra:

-Bien, voici l'entrée de la salle commune, fit-il. Il n'y a pas de mot de passe mais une énigme, ou une charade, que vous devrez résoudre vous permettra d'entrer. Elle change toutes les deux semaines.

Il se tourna vers la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée. L'aigle, gravé dans l'or de la poignée, se mit à parler.

« Un homme se trouve dans son lit, commença l'aigle. Tout seul, il lit un roman. C'est la nuit, les volets et la porte de sa chambre sont bien fermés et aucune source de lumière dans la pièce. Pourtant, l'homme continue de lire son livre. Comment fait-il ? »

-Facile, répondit Harry.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il haussa les épaules et répondit impassiblement.

-L'homme est aveugle et lit en braille.

-Bravo jeune Serdaigle, fit la poignée.

Et la porte s'ouvrit. Le préfet fixa le brun un instant avant de pénétrer dans la salle commune. C'était une grande pièce circulaire, décorée de tentures bleues et bronze et éclairée par des fenêtres en arcade. Le plafond était un ciel étoilé, ce qui plaisait bien à Harry. Il y avait plein de fauteuils qui semblaient moelleux, des canapés près de la cheminée, des tables de travail, une grande bibliothèque sur le côté avec plein de livres et en face de l'entrée, la statue imposante de Rowena Serdaigle en marbre blanc. De chaque côté de la statue se trouvaient deux portes en bois foncé, ornées chacune d'un aigle en or. Le préfet leur expliqua différentes choses, notamment les horaires des repas, le fonctionnement de la bibliothèque, les règles des dortoirs, et le déroulement des différents cours.

-Bien, vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués demain matin. Maintenant, vous pouvez vous dirigez vers vos dortoirs, à gauche pour les garçons et à droite pour les filles. Bonne nuit.

Certains élèves lui répondirent puis l'ensemble de la première année se dirigea vers leurs nouveaux appartements. La tour était grande et pouvait donc accueillir plus de dortoirs, permettant ainsi d'être moins nombreux dans les chambres. C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva avec un autre Serdaigle pour partager une assez grande chambre contenant deux lits à baldaquins aux tentures bleues nuit, liserées d'or et de bronze ainsi qu'une salle de bain possédant deux douches mitoyennes. L'autre élève semblait gêné, mal à l'aise de partager sa chambre avec LE Survivant. Il était blond, les cheveux en bataille, plus grand que Harry (En même temps ce n'était pas difficile) et avait des yeux marrons tirant vers le noisette.

-Euh... Je..., commença-t-il en bégayant.

Harry lui jeta un regard et souleva un sourcil.

-Terry Boot ! S'exclama finalement celui-ci en fermant les yeux et en tendant sa main.

Harry baissa les yeux et regarda la main pendant quelques secondes, le visage neutre. Le Serdaigle ouvrit un œil, la tête entre les épaules. Il allait retirer sa main quand Harry la lui serra. Étonné, il se reprit et lui fit un grand sourire. Terry semblait être le plus heureux des hommes en aillant serrer la main à Harry Potter.

-Hn... fit Harry en plantant son regard dans celui brun de Terry.

-Ravi de partager ton dortoir, sourit Boot.

-C'est aussi le tien, répondit Harry sur un ton neutre et en lui lâchant la main. Je me couche, rajouta-t-il.

-Ah... euh, Oui. Désolé.

Ne cherchant pas pourquoi son camarde de dortoir était désolé, Harry ouvrit sa valise, sortit un boxer noir et un pantalon en lin de la même couleur puis fila dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit 5 minutes plus tard torse nu et en bas de pyjama. Terry lisait sur son lit, vêtu du sien. Le brun se coucha sous la grosse couette bien moelleuse et bien gonflée et ronronna presque de plaisir. Dormir dans un bon lit était aussi une des priorités de la vie d'Harry.

-Bonne nuit, fit son voisin.

-Hn... 'Nuit, marmonna Harry avant de tirer ses rideaux, jeter un sort de silence et s'endormir comme un bien heureux, roulé en boule avec la couette.

* * *

Le lendemain, le jeune Terry se réveilla, excité face à sa première journée de cours et regarda le réveil. Il avait une heure pour se préparer. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit sa douche, s'habilla et en ressortit au bout de 15 minutes frais et dispo. Il regarda vers le lit de son voisin et vit toujours les rideaux tirés. Il les ouvrit pour trouver le brun qui dormait bien profondément, les bras écartés, la tête vers l'arrière, la bouche légèrement ouverte qui laissait passer un souffle paisible, la couette mêlée à ses jambes, c'est à dire une jambe dessus, l'autre ressortant par le dessous. Terry pouffa silencieusement. Dire que l'associable personne qu'avait semblé être Harry Potter dormait comme n'importe quel enfant normal. Il appela d'abord le brun, puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait même pas un signe de réveil, se mit à le secouer comme un prunier. Harry grogna et finit par froncer les sourcils et ouvrir des yeux embués par le sommeil.

-Gn ? Fit-il très intelligemment, son image de parfait asocial complétement envolée. Qu'é tu veux grand frère ?

Terry explosa de rire et le brun finit par se réveiller, rouge de honte. Il siffla de colère et pointa un doigt sur Terry qui finit par se calmer.

-Si jamais, commença-t-il d'une voix calme mais terriblement glaciale, si jamais tu dit quoique ce soit à d'autres, je ferais de ta vie un Enfer (J'appellerai Envy ! (référence à Prince des Enfers)).

-Ne...Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien, déglutit péniblement le blond. Je voulais juste te réveiller pour les cours.

Harry grogna, passa un main lasse dans ses cheveux puis regarda le cadran. 7H20. Il souffla de lassitude puis finit par s'extirper de la chaleur du lit, réprimant l'envie subite d'y retourner.

-Ne m'attends pas, fit-il à Terry en cherchant son uniforme.

-Ok.

Et Terry partit aussi vite que possible, se prenant au passage le pied dans le tapis de la chambre, rattrapant sa chute dans une pose très spéciale et fila, son sac sur l'épaule. Harry s'enferma dans la salle de bain, prit sa douche et se planta dans le miroir. Son uniforme était de qualité mais pas assez à son goût. Il défit alors les premiers boutons de sa chemise, attacha lâchement sa cravate, remplaça son pantalon noir par un slim de la même couleur et enfila sa robe par dessus. Il l'a laissa ouverte et frotta le magnifique écusson de Serdaigle. Il prit une brosse, peigna soigneusement ses cheveux, prenant soin de cacher sa cicatrice, mit le collier en argent avec le petit dragon aux yeux verts autour de son cou, attacha un anneau_ argent_ à son oreille gauche et sortit. Dans la chambre, il enfila ses chaussures, prit son sac où il rétrécit tout ses livres pour éviter de revenir ici après avoir eut son emploi du temps et finit par quitter son dortoir pour la journée. Il quitta également la salle commune, se dirigeant tout seul vers la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner. À son entrée, le silence se fit. Puis, petit à petit, les conversations reprirent et Harry, haussant un sourcil sceptique, s'avança vers sa table. Le préfet leur distribua un emploi du temps et ils commencèrent leur petit déjeuner avant la première heure de cours...

* * *

8h-10h Potions.

Au banquet, Harry avait sentit que le professeur Snape, « La chauve-souris des cachots » selon les autres élèves, ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. En réalité, il s'était trompé (c'était rare): le professeur Snape le haïssait littéralement.

Le cours avait lieu dans une classe, dans les sous-sols du château, parmi les rats, les souris, la poussière et les araignées. Il y faisait plus froid que dans un frigo et les bouts d'animaux, tel qu'un œil, qui flottaient dans des bocaux de formol alignés le longs des murs rendaient l'endroit encore plus effrayant aux yeux de beaucoup. Les Poufsouffles, qui étaient en cours commun avec les Serdaigles, n'étaient pas loin de fondre en larmes.

Snape commença à faire l'appel et s'arrêta au nom d'Harry. Il marqua une pause.

-Ah oui, dit-il avec une voix pleine de sarcasmes, Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle...célébrité.

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle. Les Poufsouffles suaient à grosses gouttes, à moitié recroquevillés sur eux mêmes. Les Serdaigles le regardèrent pendant 5 secondes avant de se retourner à nouveau vers le professeur, de peur de mourir de peur.

Snape acheva de faire l'appel et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Ils étaient vides et froids, comme l'entrée d'un tunnel.

-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, et Harry admirait silencieusement cet homme qui réussissait néanmoins à se faire parfaitement entendre. Il avait le don de maintenir une classe sans effort et dans le silence le plus complet.

-Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la …

Oh si, Harry comprenait parfaitement. Les couleurs magnifiques qui s'échappaient du chaudron, ondulantes, des paillettes flottant dans l'air. Les reflets et les couleurs surnaturelles de la potion créée qui flottait doucement dans le chaudron... Harry sortit de ses pensées quand il se rendit compte que le professeur ne parlait plus, laissant son discours faire de l'effet. Sous son masque impassible et dans ses yeux noirs, on pouvait voir sa propre fierté en admirant le silence pesant.

-Potter ! Fit-il soudain en s'approchant de lui.

La classe sursauta d'un seul mouvement et certains Poufsouffles tombèrent de leurs chaises. Snape n'en fit pas cas et s'arrêta en face de son bureau. Harry le regarda de ses profonds yeux verts et put lire un certain trouble dans ceux de Snape. Mais cet homme ne le laissait pas paraître. Du grand art.

-Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'Asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'Armoise ?

-La Goutte du Mort-vivant, répondit simplement Harry sans faire de détour par de longues phrases inutiles.

Le professeur marqua un temps d'arrêt, le scrutant encore plus.

-Essayons encore une fois, Potter, reprit Snape. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un Bézoard ?

-Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre.

Les autres élèves le regardaient avec admiration.

-Quelle est la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-Loup ? Finit-il par demander en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Aucune, répondit Harry en ne le lâchant pas.

Un silence plana à nouveau. Un petit éclair d'intérêt traversa les yeux noirs du professeur avant que celui-ci n'aboie à nouveau ses ordres:

-Qu'attendez-vous pour prendre note ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale à l'ensemble de la classe sans se détourner d'Harry.

Il y eut un soudain bruissement de plumes et de parchemins.

-Et votre air supérieur coûtera un point à Serdaigle, Potter, ajouta Snape.

Il répartit alors les élèves deux par deux. Harry retint difficilement son sourcil droit qui menaçait de se soulever en signe d'interrogation. Son air supérieur ? Mais bien sûr... Il grommela dans une barbe qui n'existait pas et se mit à faire le travail que leur avait assigné Snape. Une potion pour soigner les furoncles. Rien de plus ennuyant que la plus basique des préparations. L'heure promettait d'être longue...

* * *

Au fur et à mesure de sa première semaine de cours, Harry constata beaucoup de choses dans Poudlard. Le château millénaire avait en partie perdu sa magie à travers les siècles. Alors que dans ses premières années, même la plus petite poussière virevoltait, ici, seul les armures, les escaliers, les murs et les tableaux se mouvaient encore. Les fantômes étaient toujours aussi désagréables à traverser. Mais il y avait surtout cet horrible Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Il fallait sérieusement que Harry se décide à se débarrasser de ce gêneur. Mais pire que ce fantôme idiot, il y avait Rusard. Argus Rusard. Le concierge de l'école. Harry avait manquer de ce le mettre à dos dès le premier jour. Heureusement. Mais selon les élèves, ce vieil homme rachitique était une vraie plaie et beaucoup passaient leurs nerfs sur Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard. On aurait dit une créature grisâtre et décharnée avec des yeux globuleux jaunes et brillants. Cet animal perfide et infernal prévenait son maître à la moindre faute commise. Harry avait alors remarqué qu'il accourait rapidement, essoufflé et qu'à ces moments là, il soufflait comme un bœuf. Écœurant.

Ensuite, pour changer de sujet, Harry découvrit très vite que le programme était relativement léger pour des enfants de son âge, du moins de son point de vue (Forcément...). Et surtout, il constata qu'il y avait une nette différence entre les cours d'Histoire de la Magie de Rowena et ceux de Binns. Alors que la première vous captivait dès la première parole, le second avait la propriété d'émettre des ondes soporifiques qui vous assommaient littéralement. Harry avait l'avantage de l'avoir en première heure le mercredi. Il pouvait donc terminer sa nuit.

Le professeur McGonagall, elle, était telle qu'il se l'était imaginé. Stricte, intelligente mais juste. Pas comme Snape à qui il fallait rayer le dernier mot. Dès le premier cours, elle leur parla directement, mettant les pieds dans le plat sans aucunes manières. Après un petit discours d'entrée sur la métamorphose et quelques recommandations, elle transforma son bureau en cochon. Ne pouvait-elle pas faire un animal plus... comment dire... Gracieux ? Mais Harry devait admettre que la transformation avait été assez impressionnante. Ensuite, lui et sa classe avait commencé à s'exercer en essayant de transformer une allumette en aiguille. Lui et un autre Serdaigle y étaient parvenus, ce par quoi ils avaient été récompensés par quelques points pour leur maison et un des rares sourires du professeur.

Quirrell s'était révélé être un véritable incapable mais Harry savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Le professeur semblait regarder les élèves comme s'ils étaient terrifiants mais en réalité, il les étudiait sous toutes les coutures. Surtout lui.

Le vendredi, après un nouveau cours de potion, il avait eu son après-midi de libre qu'il avait consacré à la recherche de livres qu'il n'avait pas encore lu dans la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard. En somme, sa semaine avait été banale et il regrettait déjà le temps où Silver Soul l'avait emmené loin des Dursley, cette nuit là. Finalement, Harry se dit que de casser la pile d'assiettes en porcelaine de sa tante avait été un élément bénéfique pour sa vie. Il sourit rêveusement, plongé dans ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce que son regard dérive sur le journal posé sur le lit de Terry. Et là, Harry se dit que sa petite vie tranquille était belle et bien terminée...

« _Le Cambriolage de Gringotts _»

* * *

Fin du Chapitre.

Ouf, il en a mit du temps à arriver celui là et il est assez inintéressant.

Mais il met en place le début.

Bon, je ne sais pas vraiment où part mon histoire. À vrai dire, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Mais je vais travailler dessus, ne vous en faites pas. Au pire je peux toujours vous demander de l'aide non ? : )

Merci quand même de lire cette fiction,

Merci d'apprécier mon histoire,

Merci de me laisser des reviews,

Merci pour tout.

Je vous adore,

F.E.


End file.
